What May Come
by PyreBaron
Summary: The 4Th child, one American reject, is chosen to be the back up for the EVA's at NERV. Follow him, as he rises and falls through the battles of the Angels. Subject to rating change. Partial Self-Insert.
1. Flawed Perfection

_**I said I'd never let ya' go and I never did, you'll always find me right here, again.**_

_**If ya' didn't have a chance then I never did…. *click***_

I sat waiting for my ride, one Misato Katsuragi, listening to my MP3 player. Not sure why I still had it…It was HIS after all. 'Him' being my prick father. Not to brag about how crappy dads go, Shinji's got me beat.

My headphones blared so loudly in my ears that I didn't hear the car engine roar closer, not until it pulled in front of me. I didn't recoil like most would. I was just shocked enough to gasp. The car was red blur screeching to a halt in front of me.

The door of the red sports car opened and I saw a beautiful dark blue haired woman smile at me. "Get in". She said with a smirk. I knew who she was. Her name was Misato, and she was my ticket off the streets of Tokyo-3. I turned off my player and got in shutting the door behind me and buckling up.

"Nice entrance ma'am" I said, acknowledging the fact she was my commanding officer. That didn't keep me from the remark though.

"Oh don't be so formal, I may be your superior, but I'm not so posh". She turned to me with a smile as she flicked the car into gear and drove off. Normally I would be worried about her reckless driving, but I was used to it by now.

"Yes ma'am". I said mocking her. She shot me a stare I could make out even through her sun glasses. I just smirked and shot out a small chuckle. This was our routine. She would pick me up from school if my leg was acting up, and I would treat her officially, and not as a roommate. Or as she had grown to become, my surrogate mother.

"Leg feel any better today Caleb"? Misato asked. My leg, as it were, was broken in two places, the bone missing altogether from the spot. It was now located in my arm. The surgery I needed to save my tumor ridden forearm and hand required some suitable bone. Said bone came from my leg. The upside of being an EVA pilot was that the best medical care was given to me. I had been diagnosed with Ewing's Sarcoma at an early age. With little money and no job to speak of, I was destined to have it inevitably spread to my heart and lungs. That is…until I began an Eva pilot.

"Not really, the pain killers don't help anymore. And I think the swelling is back, maybe another infection". I rubbed the obvious scar on my left outer leg.

"Maybe if you took your C vitamin shots and didn't abuse the pain killers so much, they would still help". I knew she was right. But the abuse of the pain killers and my Aspersers made taking my medicine a task no one was up for.

"Not my fault I can't drink anymore, if I could I wouldn't need the pills". She glared at me, but I was looking out the window at this point and didn't see it.

"You're 15 Caleb, too young to drink".

"And you're too young to be acting like a mother hen". I retorted at her. I didn't like it when people came between me and my booze.

"I am your guardian while you are in Japan. I can't change the fact I care about your wellbeing". I turned to look at her. Even though she was focusing on the road, and not looking at me, I could tell she was earnest.

"I'll make you a deal. If you let me drink one beer a night, I'll stop the abuse and take ALL of my meds".

"Deal, but only when I'm home. I would shake on it, but you hate it when I don't use both hands". I was happy she remembered. I had once saved our lives (more importantly her car) from a NERV semi once while she had she phone out dialing a number by grabbing the wheel and swerving.

The rest of the ride home was rather uneventful. Shinji had gone ahead with Asuka, and I had stayed behind to be picked up by Misato, mainly because of my leg, but also because of Asuka was having one of her episodes directed at me. I felt bad leaving Shinji to face her, but he had not been the target of her anger ever since I had had the fight with her. She mainly had the quarrels with me, later venting to Shinji, telling him how I was an "American Idiot". Sometimes even "THE American Idiot". I had never given the insults mind. My personality had made sure friends were few and far between in America. And the consistent bullying at my old school had me immune to petty insults.

I had been lost in thought until I noticed the change in air. The scent of the apartment district of the city had snapped me out of my motor induced trance. White noise was my anti-drug in a way, though it wasn't very effective at its job. I looked down the street and I could see our building in the distance. I had been wary of this moment when I would have to face Asuka. The fight would be epic, and I imagined myself in a suit of armor armed with a sword facing Asuka. She was in the form of a snake-like interpretation of medusa from Greek mythology.

I chuckled at the inkling.

"What are you thinking about" Asked the ever curious Misato.

"Oh….nothing" I smiled to myself. As we approached the parking garage to the complex, I could have sworn I heard Asuka screaming. 'Oh great' I thought. 'I just entered hell'.

The small apartment was a welcome sight. Asuka was not however…

In the time it took me to catch a ride from Misato during her break, Asuka had devised a plan to simply take her anger out on Shinji.

"Pervert! I know you have gone through my stuff! What, have you been on a panty raid"? The hot redhead had Shinji cornered behind the table and was yelling at him for nothing. (Again)

"N-no, I haven't. I would never go through your stuff, ok"? Shinji was trying in vain to defend himself, recoiling at Asuka's advance.

"Ya, know what Asuka"? I called out to them entering the apartment. "Do you think the one you call a wimp would have the gusto to go through YOUR clothes, other than to put them away"? The rage bellowing out of Asuka's ears subsided then as she turned to me it began again.

"YOU! You did it didn't you"? She claimed.

"Yes" I said sarcastically. "I have been a naughty boy and gone through the ever great Asuka's belongings". I smirked at my own claim.

"Don't toy with me! I know you or third have done it"! Asuka never wanting to be wrong failed to see reason and continued her assault of the two of us, as Misato entered.

"What is it now"? She asked already fed up with the yelling.

"These two stole some of my clothes"! Asuka claimed to her.

"I highly doubt that Asuka. Shinji has to be the last person to try that, and Caleb hasn't been home for a week since his daily checkups." I remembered my overnight stays at the NERV hospital with the EKG and heart monitors hooked up to me ever since my chemotherapy had subsided.

"Well someone did it"! Asuka yelled back.

As if the universe had played with us all, Pen-Pen entered the room with a pair of white and red striped panties draped on his face. He was rubbing his eyes and yawn a big sigh.

No amount of money could keep back my laughter as I began to below me brains out. "I wish….*pant* … I had a camera" I could barely make out the sentence as I feel to the floor. I could have sworn Asuka had killing intent on her face, and would have threw the penguin out the window had Misato not ben there.

"Well that's enough excitement for one night. Whose turn is it for dinner"? Misato said, breaking the tension.

"M-mine Misato" Shinji said recoiling. He was looking as far away from the warm water bird, and its new apparel as possible.

"That bird is lucky he doesn't know any better" Said Asuka under her breath. Misato shot her a glare.

I just knew this night would be full of fun.

Proceeding with dinner, Shinji had gotten off the hook with Asuka. I however, did not. The insults came flying. The fight a week ago made sure of that. I had not kept up on my kitchen duties and had Asuka on my tail, hounding me about my duties.

"_Why don't you ever do your job? You just laze around all day and do nothing"! She screamed at me._

"_Because I made a deal with Shinji. I help with his English, and I get less work in the kitchen. You know I hate anything but cooking when it comes to chores". I retorted at her with an irritable tone. _

"_Don't get mad at me because you're a lazy ass. What, did your mother never teach you how to work at life"? This was not a good thing for her to do. My mother had long since been dead. I had never wanted to speak of her again._

"_Don't talk about my mother". I said softly_

"_What? Did I hit a nerve? You must think you're hot stuff but I'm sure she didn't think so, she must be mad up in heaven". _

_While I had never known my mother well, she held a place in my heart. I had been born half a month after the second impact. And all my sisters would tell me was that my mother gave her life to save mine, after she had been helping the recovery effort in America. I loved her and I would never forget the life she gave me, and then sacrificed for me._

_That being said, Asuka's comments did not sit well. I had gotten up off of the couch I had been resting on and proceeded to shout all the obscenities I knew at her._

"_You are stuck up brat, you think you can control the emotions of people but you can't. Inside you're just a hurt little girl". This had sent Asuka to her room. She didn't surface for two days. Missing school in the time she spent alone. When she emerged she had all the more hatred for me. But luckily Shinji had been let up on. She only had so much hate in her I guess. _

"Hey moron, dinner's ready". Asuka had come to see me on the couch. She and Shinji had been in the kitchen talking. With me here to be her punching bag, Shinji had actually become somewhat close to Asuka.

"All right, I'm coming". I said lifting myself up. My leg was still cramped from the surgery, and my arm had been stiff for the week I was able to come to school. This luckily meant I could not write, cancer has ONE upside I guess.

"What is on the menu tonight Shin'"? I used my pet name for him. He didn't seem to mind it very much. I had not taken to calling him it in public though.

"Well those tomatoes you got from the store were going bad. So I made spaghetti and meat sauce".

I jumped at the notion of pasta for dinner. Especially** Italian** pasta.

"ALRIGHT, Itadakimasu"! I said putting emphasize on the Japanese phrase. I grabbed my fork from the table as Shinji held the plates and walked over to Asuka and I. Misato had to pull yet another all night shift, so she was absent. She had only come up to grab some beers and chips for her inevitable stay at her NERV office.

Her words of wisdom rang in my mind. _**Promise not to kill Asuka, and make sure you get to school tomorrow.**_

I always listened to her when it mattered. And I would not start disobeying her now, even if it meant prolonging the life of one German.

"Ok then, let's eat" Said Shinji grabbing his chop sticks and saying grace. We agreed to do so individually because of our religious views. I had none being the hater of any 'God' with a grand plan. Mainly because it involved the death of my mother, and the pain of seeing the looks of my sisters faces when I would not be able to live past 18. This is not the case anymore, but it still was enough to make me scorn any deities. Asuka had not shared her view on the subject and never did stop to say it.

I had begun to scarf down my meal with the same vigor I always had. Even Toji would be ashamed of my eating habits. I ended my meal and gave loud burb.

"Do you always have to do that"? Asuka said discussed.

"No, only when you're here". I said with a dumb look on my face. Intentional idiocy always pissed her off.

"UUUUGGHHHH" She sounded off her repulsion.

"Thanks Shin-man. Best meal ever"!

"You always say that" Shinji said with an unconvinced look on his face.

"Well I treat like every meal is my last so…" I shot him a smile. He returned it with a weak smirk and a shake of his head. Asuka shot him a death glare for communicating with me. Shinji quickly hid his metaphoric tail between his legs. I decided my presence was bound to, sooner rather than later, send Asuka into a tangent. And since I had a bound contract not to throw her out the window, I left my chair and went to mine and Shinji's room.

The fit was not to tight seeing as I had little other than a laptop and my music player to my name. Except Asuka's things piled in. My other objects were mementos and things of no value other than sentiment. These being my wrist bands made of rubber. One reading the ever useful phrase 'SWAG', and being black all around. The other being a purple band stating I had cancer and could not be treated with anything too straining on my body. The latter being a mandatory thing, issued by not only my commander Misato, but sanctioned by my older sisters. I would not disobey them.

The room itself was vacant other than Shinji's bed, the old cello and guitar of ours, and my mattress. The other things were boxes and scattered clothes. The average teen male child's room to be honest.

I made my way to the sheets and promptly flattened myself on them. Shinji had been forceful for once, and demanded I be the one to use the bed, at least until my arm and leg were better. He was coming out of his shell more each day. I smiled to myself at the thought of him being able to be his own person, and not have to be bossed around in order to function.

I laid my head down on the pillow, and pulled my blanket over my head. I would wait until Shinji arrived. He did after a short time span of him rattling plates in the sink and Asuka ever annoying, complaining about something. Most likely me.

Shinji got to the ground and laid down. I propped myself over on my side to face him.

"Well she was in a better mood than normal". I said to him

"Yeah, I think she's cooling off. She can only stay mad at you for so long".

"I doubt that. I think she has about two dozen ways to kill me plotted in her head by now"

"You need to stop being so hard on her. She is nice sometimes. Just try being nice to her and you'll see".

"I find that hard to believe". I turned over to face the wall away from him. These talks at night were always short. I had had enough of Asuka on my mind of one day.

"Goodnight Caleb". I yawned at his words.

"Night' Shinji". I said to him, closing my eyes, and putting my ear buds in. My Mp3 player was bound to help me forget about Asuka. At least I hoped so. I had been mad at her since our first meeting.

The music started, Andrew W. K. began to play. I love his work. A cross between metal and pep pop. Of course I had only a few songs by him. The one playing was Ready to Die.

_**This is your time to pay, this is your judgment day!**_

_**We made a sacrifice, and now we get to take your life.**_

I had showed up a while before Asuka. I was hired by the American military as a backup pilot for NERV. I worked for what would seem crazy considering my talents. All my money had gone into my sister's bank account. Only 10% of my income was given to me on a NERV discount card. It was charged for any expense in the greater Tokyo-3 area. It came in handy for food to help Misato. I wanted to give back to her.

_**We shoot without a gun, we'll take on anyone.**_

_**It's really nothing new; it's just a thing we like to do!**_

I arrived at the airport the same day as the 6th angels attack. The night had been long. And while I was not able to see the fight as I was in central Dogma for safety, I could tell from the video feed Shinji had a hard time. It must have taken a lot of courage to face that thing after being burned alive by it. I read the damage reports; the burns form its beam cracked the EVA's armor in a matter of seconds. I was only a backup for Shinji and Asuka if they were unable to fight, but I managed to get a glimpse of the chaos it wreaked.

_**You better get ready to die; you better get ready to kill.**_

_**You better get ready to run, cause' here we come!**_

_**You better get ready to die!...**_

I shut off my player. The thoughts I was having did not need this. More than anything, I think I am defined by my music.

When I'm sad, a love song.

When I'm angry, heavy metal.

When I'm sleeping, techno or soft rock.

I really didn't need music tonight though. I wanted peace and quiet I found. The breathing of Shinji was all I needed. His faint breaths were like a symphony of instruments. It felt good to hear him…to know he was safe. I was worried about him ever since the last attack by the giant monstrosities.

My attempts to activate Unit-01 were more than un-productive. While not getting the results desired by the commander or Dr. Akagi, I had raised my sync with it to 4.7%. Not bad for me, I usually get 3.5%. But my sync ratio was high enough to have me as a backup. Even if I was to be only a distraction. I had another test coming up tomorrow after my school day. I'd have to leave early to make it.

I didn't get much sleep that night.


	2. Left to be

Adam and Eve never knew love, only purpose. I find that to be true with all my heart.

I awoke to the sound of chirping cicadas. As always, my morning started before Asuka's and Shinji's. I usually got up at four or five. Dawn was just breaking in and the window of the living room, and it gave the sky a blue and orange tint. By my guess it was indeed five.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out one of my cereal bars. A quick compressed breakfast for my days start. My day consisted of a morning shower and other basics though nothing else outside of breakfast. I finished off my bar in relative silence. I always took care not to wake Shinji up.

I got to the shower, turning on the cold water and stepping in. I always liked cold showers, they let me think.

My thoughts turned to my roommates and their qualities. If you could call what possessed Asuka a quality. My anger began to surge as I thought of her inevitable bad mood around me. I didn't know why we didn't get along. Maybe I was too hard on her, and maybe she just hated people. I didn't care to think about it too hard.

I stepped out of the shower and got to the sink. I pulled out my necessities and proceeded with my morning routine of deodorant, and other hygiene's. My reflection in the mirror glanced at me. My slightly pudgy face and features accented my western face. I saw my auburn hair growing back from Chemo, my hair had been a full head, curling slightly at the ends. I sighed. It was about six when I stepped out. I decided to make us breakfast and lunch. Even if I hated Asuka, I wouldn't go as far as not make her food. She was still my roommate. Besides, she hated going hungry, and we all agreed the cafeteria food was worse than starvation, even on a minor scale.

I opened the cabinets and saw pancake mix. I loved pancakes, my sisters always made them for me on Mondays. I pulled out the small packet and retrieved a small mixing bowl out of the cabinet over the sink. I went ahead and prepared a small pan over the stove and set it on low.

The process of making the pancakes was simple enough. I followed the instructions adding in cinnamon and vanilla when I could. The batter tasted good I found. That was always a good sign. I glanced at the microwave clock. I had 15 minutes before I had to wake up the red beast from her sleep. I cringed at the thought. I hated this routine of her getting mad at me for making sure she made it to school on time. I admitted she didn't require the learning experience. She was a college grad for the age of 14. That's an accomplishment in itself.

I must admit I came to admire her spirit and drive if nothing else. She rarely relied on people other than us. Even then she could be on her own if she needed. I imagined life would get dull without her. I wondered if I really had brought myself to hate her, maybe I did. But she was still a person I could relate to on some levels I found. Maybe she wasn't all bad. I thought back to Shinji's words last night.

Finishing the last small batter circle, I placed the plate of pancakes on the table. It was time to wake the others. I decided to make the encounter with Asuka as non-hostile as possible. I may have despised her treatment, but she was not a bad person when I thought about it.

I made my way down the hallway of the apartment. Finding Asuka's room still occupied by her. I slid the door open to find her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. I wanted to just watch her sleep. She seemed like the average girl at that moment. Not a demon of pure hate…maybe I judged her wrong. Maybe she just didn't like me, Shinji may have been right. I decided this morning I would give being nice to her a shot. She may even be nice back.

I walked over to her be and put my arm on her shoulder. Her light breathing continued. I began to nudge her awake. "Time to get up sleepy head" I said softly. Her eyes opened slowly. I could see she was at peace for a moment. Bliss consumed her mind; she was in the state of ignorance when you first wake up, like you're still dreaming but not.

"Five more minutes, I don't wanna get up yet" she mumbled faintly. She seemed almost cute in her plea for sleep.

"I made pancakes Asuka, nice and hot. Try some then you can sleep more" I knew the sugar in them would not allow her to sleep after ingesting them. I always hid something like that in my deals to make her get up. She turned her head to face the wall.

"Alright, just go get Shinji, I'll be up by then". She waved my off.

"OK, but you better get up, otherwise I'll eat every last one of those pancakes".

She mumbles a soft "Whatever" as I Ieft.

I turned down the hallway to Shinji's room. The bed on the floor was vacant, containing no trace of the dark haired boy. I shrugged it off as he was in the kitchen already. Just like I assumed, he was there.

"Morning" I said to him.

"Oh, morning….you made pancakes"? He asked.

"No. The pancake fairy came by" I joked at him.

He gave me a smile, knowing I was kidding. I noticed Asuka had not gotten up yet.

"Help yourself Shinji, I need to go get Asuka" I turned down the hall way, making sure to get Auska up this time. I slid the door open once again. Asuka had fallen back asleep. I dreaded having to make her get up.

"Asuka, time to get up" I stood at the door waiting for her to rise. After some pestering she did, and she made her way to the bathroom. I proceeded back to the kitchen, seeing Shinji eating my breakfast. I felt glad to see him enjoying the meal.

"These are great Caleb, what's in them" he said with a mouth full of syrup and cake.

"Just something I added off the recipe. You know these cheap things always need a touch to be good. Just don't eat them all, Auska will want some". I spoke just as she entered the room.

"Something smells good, what ya' make Shinji" Asuka asked with a hungry look on her face.

"Not mine" He said swallowing his mouthful. "Caleb made pancakes".

She turned to me with a glare. She already gave me the complement and wished she could take it back. Too late, the damage was done. I made my way to the table and grabbed a paper plate and got some food. Asuka did the same, practically pouring the syrup on the pancakes.

"Someone's going to be hyper today" I remarked.

"Well I've got to drown out the crap you put in here" She retorted at me.

"Don't act like you don't want them". She simply buried her face behind her food and ignored my comment. We ate in relative silence, making sure not to look at each other. When she finished her meal she went to the bathroom to get her morning shower. One of the other reasons I took a cold one is because if I used up the hot water, she would be pissy all day. I didn't do it to be nice to her. I simply didn't mess with her on some levels. She was still a girl and I was taught to treat them as such.

After my plate was clean I went to the sink and began to clean up the mess from our breakfast. The task took only a few moments, Shinji using a paper plate as well. Afterwards I made my way to my room again to use my computer before school. I always loved to play some games on it, they cleared my mind. Like I was in my own little world.

Time rolled on as Shinji and Asuka switched out of the shower room. I decided I needed to end the hostilities today or else we would be at each other's throats all morning. I turned off my game and set my laptop to charge in the corner. I made my way to the living room to see Asuka watching her morning shows.

"Can we talk" I asked.

"What about, I don't feel like talking". She never broke her gaze form the screen.

"Why do we fight so much? I mean I know I can be nicer. But we are always at odds with each other".

"Maybe if you acted more like your age I'd consider it". I walked over to the couch she was sitting on. I sat next to her bouncing her up as I landed.

"Why do you care even" she asked "Not like I want to be friends or anything".

"Well, Shinji suggested I go easy on you. I guess I owe him that at least".

"Well don't bother; I don't want to be friends with you. You don't even have an EVA of your own, so don't act like you're my equal".

"Well I'm not going to leave just because you shut me out like everything else". She looked at me, not shooting her glare but instead a look of curiosity. I sighed loudly.

"If you don't want to be friends…fine, but just let's not hate each other OK"? I offered the ceasefire for us to agree to.

"Ok fine, but don't be acting like we're friends or anything".

"Ok….and….thanks" I said. We continued our session of T.V. Asuka's German dubbed shows playing. I could understand several key phrases, but the whole of the plot was lost to me. I was lost in thought, ignoring the T.V. I hadn't noticed Shinji exiting the bathroom.

"Time to get ready" He called. Signaling the time for us to get dressed. I was of course already dressed for school form my earlier shower along with Asuka. He simply said so to signal the time for us to leave was soon. I contemplated not going, seeing as I had to be at NERV by noon.

"Maybe I won't go today. I mean I'll miss half the day anyway".

"Not a bad idea, Fourth". The phrase she addressed me with rung in my mind.

"I have a name you know". I looked at her as she turned to say:

"Don't care".

I huffed at her indiscretion. I figured I'd have to deal with the alias.

"OK, I'm ready, you guys coming"? Asked the now dressed Shinji, stepping out of the bathroom.

"I'm not going; I have the sync test today, no point in walking when I'll be out by lunch".

"Ok….Asuka you coming"?

"No, I'm staying; I think I'm getting sick. Bring home my work ok"? I looked at her, she seemed fine at breakfast, and there must have been another reason.

"OK" Shinji said, not bothering to argue with her. "See you after school. He grabbed his packed lunch from the fridge and headed off to school. For several minutes we sat in total silence. I finally started to ask why she had really stayed when she spoke.

"I'm staying because I want to be here today, nothing else, got it"? Her voice was monotone. She was hiding something but I chose to ignore the obvious.

"Fine, but let's watch something in English for a bit, OK"?

"Alright, but don't chose something stupid". I calculated the time in America to the time here. The perfect show was on. I took the remote form her and turned the channels to the English block. My favorite show, Tom and Jerry, was on. The premise was an animated cat chasing a mouse with ingenuity. The ensuing chaos always made me laugh.

"What is this, a cartoon"?

"Slap stick comedy at its finest". I answered. We watched until the action took us outside the cat's home. The ever popular bulldog in the show was present. The cat had run into him and was now being chased by him while the mouse ran from the cat. A few chuckles were addible from Asuka, showing she was indeed enjoying the show.

"This is the best part" I said when i noticed the climax of the episode was coming up. The show would end with the dog and cat being blown up by a propane tank and both saying; this isn't worth it.

The climax ensued and I heard Asuka giggle loudly.

"Told ya' it's good"

"Yeah" she said "Not too bad, I still prefer my shows though". She wouldn't give me the satisfaction of a full complement, but what she said was good enough. I decided to go get more rest before my test. I got up to go my room again. No complaints from Asuka, she was buried in her shows again quickly.

I took out my MP3 stashed beneath my pillow. I walked back out, turning on the ear buds in my ears. I sat back on the couch with Asuka. She noticed my equipment and shot me a glance out of the corner of her eye. "What"? I asked.

"Let me have a listen" She demanded. "I want to see what crap you listen to".

"OK"? The words came out as a question more than an answer. I looked down at the small box, I tuned it to my 14th song, my favorite. I gave her a bud and the song started.

_**Sex and violence has lost its charm, I need something to amuse.**_

_**And war is boring it's not enough I need a shock down to my shoes. **_

_**Pedophile lust torture blood in the dust, take all you can.**_

_**As long as it's on a T.V. screen keep it away from my house man.**_

_**I'm looong gone, I'm loooooong gone~**_

_**My senses are burned to the core, so huff me hard I still want more.**_

_**Seditionaries' is what I need, so I don't have to live with me.**_

_**SLAVERY IS STILL ALIVE!**_

Asuka took out her bud before the chorus picked up. "Not a bad song I guess" She added giving me back the ear piece.

"Thanks, I really like that one". I admitted my fondness of the song to her. It sort of defined me as a person as well as the song was catchy. The band itself wasn't my favorite but the song was good.

Asuka went back to her shows. I decided to sleep at the sounds of music. I leaned my head back and dozed off. Bliss consumed me quickly, I thought of nothing but the sounds in my ears.

I awoke a while later. I turned my head to the wall clock, it read 10:30. I still had time before my test. I would have to leave soon. I looked at the T.V. to see it off. I looked to my left to not see Asuka. I felt movement at my lap. What I saw was a very strange sight. Asuka was napping on me, her head on my leg. It took me a few moments to register this predicament. My first instinct was to move away from the girl. She may have seemed almost cute at that moment but she was a ticking time bomb. Why did I think she looked cute? She was a horrible roommate, maybe I was just thinking too quickly.

I settled down as she nudged closer to me. She shivered in her sleep, I noticed the ceiling fan was on and she was dressed in nothing but her hot pants and tank top. This outfit had gotten under both mine and Shinji's skin several times.

I took the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over her. Making sure to cover her feet. The shaking subsided. I was not sure why I did this, I was her bitter enemy. She almost hated me as much as Rei. Of whom I was sharing a sync test with today.

I took the time to slowly position myself out of her embrace. I laid her head down on the couch pillow and backed off quietly. Unfortunately Pen-Pen had woken up. He slid his refrigerator door open and I shut his mouth before he could yawn the sleep from his body. He quarreled for a bit before I told him to settle down.

"If you wake Asuka up no more of the fancy sardines got it"? I threatened him with his favorite treat. Of course I bought them for him, I loved animals like that. He nodded and I release my hold of him. He walked to the bathroom on his tip toes. If penguins had toes…

I sighed in relief as I got ready for the sync test. I put on my jeans and a green t-shirt. My trademark outfit of which I hate three pairs of. I wondered why I wanted Asuka to get more rest. I didn't like her at all. But her innocence of sleep made her seem likeable.

I finished my dressing and wandered out of the room. As walked down the hallway, I turned to see Asuka's door open. I peered inside as I shut it. I could have sworn I saw a doll. I opened it again, to see a small pristine ragdoll with red hair. It doubled as a puppet by the looks of it. I shut the door pondering why she would have such a thing. I ventured to the kitchen and out the door, picking up my wallet and keycard for the house and NERV.

"Sleep tight….Asuka…" I hadn't noticed I said this, until I left. Someone else did however.


	3. Eyes are empty, Souls are blind

Had to go back and revise the mistakes of Chap. 1 and 2. Re-read them to not get confused by this chapter. Here you go!

The walk to the tram station was rather uneventful. The walk was painful for my left leg, the absent bone taking its toll. My pain killers had been left behind, as to keep my promise with Misato. I muscled though the pain and got to the tram. It was luckily waiting for me.

I entered the empty tram car. Most people were at school or work, if they hadn't left the city altogether. I sat down as the tram motioned forward I lurched at the motion. I pulled out my Mp3 player and listened to it as to shorten the trip. I got through the ride after three songs.

"Next stop is private NERV entrance 7, followed by Nagoya Station". An artificial voice spoke out. I exited the tram as I saw a familiar sight. Rei was standing at the entrance. She was walking to the slider where we slid in our I.D. cards. I called out to her.

"Hello there stranger"!

"Oh, hello". She must not have known my name; we were never properly introduced anyway. I limped over to her and stood at her back.

"Fancy meeting you here". I said

"We have the same test today; it is likely we would meet here". She sounded hollow in her words. Not like when Shinji talked to her at school.

"I was just…never mind" I said knowing I would not get my point across. I decided to not talk to her anymore. She seemed to not want to communicate anyway. The ride down the mile long elevator was long and boring. I sat down to spare my leg further discomfort. My trip with the blue haired girl was uneventful. She stood statuesque, like she had no thoughts on her mind at all.

When the ten minute descent came to a close we got off and proceeded to the EVA chambers. I didn't know which EVA I would be piloting today. Hopefully not Unit-02, seeing as it went berserk last time I tried to sync with it.

I made my way to the chambers, Rei stopping in front of her EVA unit. My walk had taken a toll on my leg and I was ready to rest. Even if it meant putting on a plug suit. My venture brought me to the entrance to the war room. I was looking for Misato or Dr. Akagi one. I needed a rest.

I found no one there besides the regular tech team. I hadn't got to know them and I didn't want to bother. My time here would not doubt be short. I didn't want to make friends with people I didn't want to. Asuka and Shinji being the exceptions, they were my roommates. There I went again, thinking Asuka was my friend…

"Oh hi Caleb! You made it just in time". Misato showed up to break my train of thought. The young woman made her way to me.

"Hi Misato, you sleep ok here"?

"Not really, I made it an all-nighter again. I'm ready for bed". She yawned loudly.

"Well I made pancakes. Asuka even liked them so you know their good".

"Oooooh, I'll have to try some". I laughed with her. "Well I need to get home, I need some rest. Wish I could stay but I'm really tired".

"It's ok, ill manage without ya'" I joked at her. She smiled at my comment and ventured off to the exit. I followed her to the locker room down the way. I quickly changed. I locked in my green and black plug suit into place and pressed the button. My sync test was soon, I dreaded which EVA I was stationed to.

"_Caleb, you're in Unit-02 again. Sorry but I need some reading form someone else today for a test"_ The intercom contained Dr. Akagi's voice.

"Crap" I said under my breath. I walked over to the door. The metal creaked open, I could almost hear laughing as I went out of the room….

I stepped inside the entry plug and sat in the seat.

"_Inject the plug" _said Dr. Akagi over the com link.

"_Plug injected, filling with LCL now"_ I dreaded the discomfort from the orange liquid, it always felt like drowning. Aqua-phobia didn't help either. I held my breath as the liquid rose above my torso and then my face. I exhaled and let the LCL fill my lungs. I choked on the taste.

"_LCL injected, beginning the linking phase" _I shut off my com link to the war room. I didn't want the details of the test ringing in my mind. If they needed something they would reopen it.

Moments passed and I remained calm. Just like they told me, think of nothing. After a few more moments the com link opened again.

"We are ready for the test to begin Caleb, wait for the links to fill in". The voice of the doctor popped in again.

"Ok, what's the ratio this time". I asked.

"We don't know yet" Dr. Akagi sighed at the lack of progress.

"Alright…I'm ready" I braced myself for the worst.

"Ok people, activate the neural links. Connect zero one to three two" I felt a prick in the back of my head as the links activated. I saw a whirlwind of colors and symbols flash around me for a few seconds. Then the inevitable activation commenced.

"Ma'am the sync ratio is spiking" I heard one of the techs say. "Rising to 09…11…15". I gasped at the realization I was doing it. I was getting to the operational range, I couldn't believe it. I was actually raising my sync rate.

My joyful moment of success was cut short as my world was torn form my mind and replaced by blackness. I felt myself shoot forward and begin to die. There was no other way to describe the pain I felt. The very thing that was killing me spoke as the pain lessened.

"_**Protect her, don't give her what she wants….but what she needs**_" The voice came from the base of my very mind. Like I was saying it out loud and in my mind at the same time. Then the world was normal again. The light around me returned, and my pain subsided.

'The hell just happened' I thought.

"Caleb, are you ok"? Dr. Akagi asked. "We saw some unusual readings just now."

"Yeah….I'm fine". I decided not to tell her about my out of body experience.

"Ok…well….40% isn't bad for you today"

"What? I made 40"?

"For a moment yes, the spike came at the same time as the awkward readings, probably nothing".

I was shocked at the fact I increased my sync by tenfold. The prospect of this made me worried. Maybe there was something behind the voice I heard. No matter though, the fact I made it this high meant I was eligible for combat. I could protect people now. I was happy that I could take Shinji's place. Even Asuka's if she was hurt. Of course that would be the only reason ever.

"How much longer…"?

"That is it for today, we have what we needed. I'd like another test in a few days though. Ok people, begin the shutdown sequence, cut the links and eject the plug." Dr. Akagi shouted orders over the com. I could tell Asuka would not like this. She hated competition, but why was I worried? I didn't like her, and I was still wondering about my actions this morning. I mean…I was nice to her?

'_**The sooner you accept your feelings for her, the better things will be'**_ the voice rang in my mind again, this time no pain.

I ignored it as my own imagination. I always thought to myself. I developed a conscience apparently.

"Ok Caleb, you can step out now". I turned to my side and saw the plug hatch open.

"Hot shower here I come"!

The walk home was painful, but by the time I was there my leg had decided to stop hurting for once. I entered the apartment to see Asuka still dozing. I figured she was tired or maybe she was really sick. I figured even she couldn't sleep through the day this much. I walked over to her quietly and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Glad you stayed home" is said to myself. Her faint breathing brought on some feeling of guilt like I was responsible somehow.

I turned to see the microwave open. Misato had apparently had the pancakes. I decided that if Asuka was sick. I would take care of her. I made my way to the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet over the sink. I saw my medicines among other things. I finally found the cold and fever meds. I took the bottle and undid the child cap. I took two pills from the bottle. I made my way back to Asuka, and saw she was still having the temperature.

"Asuka, wake up". I told her. I nudged her shoulder only to have her swat it away. She was not feeling well. I decided I would put my hand in the fire. I nudged her again harder making sure to wake her this time.

"What"? She said with a course voice.

"Take these. They'll help".

"Whatever, I don't need help ok"? Stubborn as always.

"Either you take them or I shove them down your throat". I was determined to help her whether she wanted it or not.

"GO AWAY" she cried, begging for more sleep. I needed her to listen to me.

I released she was probably not too comfortable on the couch. I braced myself for my decisive action. I eyed my right arm. 'sorry buddy, I have to use you' I said to my right limb. I positioned my arms around Asuka bridal style, making her moan in protest.

"Where are we going idiot" she cried, not opening her eyes.

"You'll feel better in your room". I told her. She stopped struggling as I said this. I made my way down the hallway to her room. I slid the door open with my foot and entered. I never really saw the inside of Asuka's room until today, not much in here, despite the piles of boxes in my room. I laid Asuka's head gently down on her bed. Making sure to not give her anymore discomfort than necessary. I looked on at her; she was shaking around the blanket. I remember when I had colds. I did the same thing.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I made a glass of water and brought it to her. After drinking it and the pills, she seemed better. I stayed there for a while. Making sure she was ok. Not sure why I did, the prospect of worrying about her was new to me. I just sat there, not moving. Just watching her breathing. She slept soundly while I was there. The cold medicine doing its job well.

I glanced at the small unused alarm clock in the corner of the room. It read 3:13. Shinji would be home soon, if not in the next few seconds.

I took my time in getting up, making sure not to disturb Asuka. I went to my room and grabbed my music player. I then went back to Asuka's room and sat down against the wall. I turned on the buds and listened to my music. I quickly dozed off, not worrying about whether or not Misato or Shinji saw me in here. For once, I was happy I was with Asuka. She seemed like a regular child…like me.

When I woke up I noticed something. Asuka was missing. I scanned the room to not see her anywhere. I got up and pulled out my ear buds. What I heard next was the sound of the T.V. and laughter from Asuka. I sighed in relief.

I made my way out of the room and saw her lying on the floor against the couch. She had the blanket around her. I glanced at the clock on the wall and I saw it was almost five. The sun was setting over the horizon of the city.

"Glad you're feeling better". I said to her. She didn't say anything, nor did she break contact with the screen.

I nodded my head and went to the kitchen. I spotted Shinji making dinner once again.

"Boo" I said softly. This made Shinji jump at my words.

"Can you not do that"? he asked.

"Sorry, it's too much fun". I smirked at him. He was always easy like that. I knew he knew I was joking.

"What's for dinner, and will Asuka be joining us"?

"Oh, yeah" he beckoned me closer. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but she is feeling better thanks to you. Besides calling you a pervert for moving her to her room, she is happy you helped her" He said this in a low voice, making sure the German could not hear.

"Well I'm glad she's alright".

"I must admit, I never thought you would say that". He spoke in an unsure voice.

"You and me both, buddy". I looked at the pot of food Shinji was nursing. It was a thick broth, apparently chicken soup. No doubt for Asuka. I made my way back to the couch, sitting down on the sofa cushions. I made no attempt to talk with Asuka, and neither did she. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she spoke.

"Thanks" I heard her mumble. Normally I would milk this situation and piss her off. But today neither of us fought, and for once…I was happy to be next to her. We continued our T.V. session until Shinji called out that dinner was ready. Instead of immediately going to dinner I went to Misato's room. I woke her up and while she was very angry to have her nap interrupted, her stomach won out as soon as she smelled Shinji's cooking.

We ate in relative silence, Misato still hazy and sleep deprived, and Asuka not talkative today. Shinji and I were not going to be the ones to open a can of worms. Not when the women of the house were sleepy and sick.

Our meal finished quickly and I went off to bed. We all slept hard that night and we didn't have school tomorrow, nor did Misato have work thanks to her all-nighter.

If there was any kind of malevolent deity, I thanked him for Sundays.

The next day was a lazy one, and the only real thing we did was lay around. I don't think any of us saw the sun that day. Asuka was her usual self after feeling better and our fights, while minor, were ever present. And while Shinji of all people caught Asuka's cold, we slept soundly for a while.

The next night however, was one of horror and disbelief. Because the biggest challenge of our lives showed its face that night.

Misato had gotten us all up and gathered around the phone line. I could faintly hear the Dr. Akagi's voice herself. The talk was short, no doubt because they were discussing need to know information on an unsecure line. She put down the phone and remained silent for a few moments.

"Get dressed; I need you already in five minutes. We have an angel to kill". Her tone was serious. I never messed around when she took this tone. It meant she was no longer my roommate, but my commanding officer.

We all went to our rooms dressing quickly, and grabbing some energy bars for a four AM breakfast, left the house. Misato was driving as fast as legally possible even for her status and situation. I was glad she had some boundaries. I was pretty sure if she could in this car, she would break MACH speeds.

We arrived at NERV and went on to the war room. What we saw was a giant black and white sphere. It was spiraling and twisting around like an optical illusion. The mass was at least several miles long, and was heading to…you guessed it…Tokyo-3.

"Ok" Dr. Akagi spoke to us. "Here is what we know. From our recon, we found that the visuals we are picking up are an AT field bending the light around it. And the mass is more than likely going to hit us with in four hours. Not only that, but all attempts to change its direction are futile. The target seems to be not only headed here; but is possibly a living projectile. It will most likely try to ram itself into Tokyo-3."

"So what options does that leave us" I asked. My curiosity winning out.

"I will let the captain fill you in there".

"Radio contact has been cut off, I'm in charge for now. Commander Ikari and the sub-commander are away on business. But I have a plan…our ONLY plan. You are going to catch it." She turned to Shinji who was running his rose and shacking ever so slightly.

"Unfortunately, we are one pilot down. So, Caleb!" I snapped to her. "You will pilot Unit-01"

"Yes ma'am." I understood that Shinji was incapable of piloting in his condition. He and I knew it.

"You are going to sync with Unit-01 after the EVA's are in position. If you can't, our chances are even slimmer". She gave it to me straight and while it did not help my confidence, I was glad she said it to me in full.

"I don't see why I need help. Do you doubt me that much"? Asuka said, self-confident as always.

"That's not it. We need all of you to do this ok"? Misato told her. "I doubt even you can find its core and destroy it by the time it impacts".

"Fine…but I don't want these dead weights holding me down". She turned to Rei and me. I sighed.

"Ok… let's go then". I said as I turned to the pilot chambers. I was already in my suit like the others.

I was dreading the activation of the purple beast. Just like the others, I had made the EVA go berserk. This time I had the same outcome in my mind.

As I entered the plug, I had a welling felling of dread. I knew I could do this, so why was I worried? I had managed to activate Unit-02 in a time of only hours ago. Why was I nervous?

The entry plug filled with LCL and flashed its spectrum of color as always. I exhaled and breathed deep, taking in the liquid.

"Reading normal specs ma'am" I heard one of the techs say. "LCL levels clear, links are stable, no problems detected".

"Alight, activate the stage one adapters, localize for English, and begin the sequence". I felt the LCL buzz and I felt my body cringle. I wasn't in pain…yet.

"Caleb, are you OK"? Misato asked.

"Yeah, just a little worried". I said.

"Ok, activate neural links; conjoin blocks one to three on my mark". I waited as the doctor called out orders.

"Mark"! I braced for the impact of a berserk EVA. But it remained still.

"….sync holding at 34% ma'am" I heard a voice say. I was shocked at this development. I had not only synced with Unit-02 a few days ago, I just did with Uni-01.

"Finalize activation, we're good to go" I heard Misato say back in the war room.

I sat in the cock pit for several minutes before we started to move out to the field. We were stationed around Tokyo-3 at the edges of the estimated points of impact. The radius was large, spanning several miles. I opened the channels with Asuka.

"Well… still think you can take this thing on your own hot shot"? I asked her.

"Oh please, I'm not about to cry for help. So if you want a damsel on distress, go try Shinji". She mocked the boys' frailness.

"You didn't answer my question".

"No, I don't need you. I can take an angel on my own thank you very much". She ended her retort with a loud 'humf' before closing the com link. I sighed; she was not intimidated by the monster in the sky, unlike me.

"Misato, is Shinji there"? I asked her.

"Yeah, he's in the war room with us. He's a little tired but hanging in there".

"Can you patch a line to him"?

"Sure". After a short while I saw Shinji on my screen.

"Hey man…sorry I'm stealing your thunder". I told him

"It's fine, not really my thing anyway". As he spoke I realized what and who I was in this thing for. I did this so others didn't have to. And to protect my family….

_**A noble prospect but you can't help them all. You will fall soon enough**_

The voice I heard in Unit-02 was back. I grasped my controls. I tried to drown it out of my mind, with no real success.

_**You can't beat them all, only one can do it. You aren't the one I seek. The ones you call angels will prevail. All you know will crumble.**_

'Now listen here jack hole' I thought. 'I don't know what you are, but let's get one thing straight. I am going to fight. And I will not let some bastard who won't even show his face tell me I can't do something.'

"Get ready for launch in 3…" I heard Misato's voice over the intercom.

_**Don't fight the inevitable fool.**_

'You're the fool if you think I won't try'

"2…"

_Then you will burn along with your world. This exchange is over._

"1…"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM"! I shouted in my mind.

"LAUNCH"! I heard the order barked form Misato. I willed my metal beast to life and took off running.

As I ran my head buzzed. I felt like I was drunk, or maybe even asleep. I felt light as air. I pulled myself forward in tune with the EVA.

"Let's see if this thing can go as fast as they say". I said telling my EVA to increase its speed. I felt the brace of wind even inside the cockpit.

"Target changing trajectory, now targeting Unit-01" A male voice spoke over the link.

"Caleb!" I heard Misato say.

"I heard, I'll meet it, just give me the cords"! I rang out my voice as a small dot pinged on my HUD. I turned slightly to my left and ran.

"It's moving faster! I can't make it"! I heard Asuka cry.

"I got it"!

I reared back as my GPS pinged I was in the spot of impact. I looked up to see the angel as I slid to a stop.

"Come on you heifer. Time to die". I told the angel. "Let's see if you can bleed"!

I raised my arms and activated my AT field. As I did I felt the weight of the angel press down on me. I braced myself for the full force. The angel accelerated and pressed down on me. I pushed back as a figure appeared at the center. The mass looked humanoid and had red skin. It reached its arms out and grabbed my hands, crushing them in its grapple. As I felt the pressure, two long spikes broke through the palms of my hands. I screamed in agony but did not let go.

"IF YOU"RE GOING TO GET HERE. GET HERE NOW"! I screamed at Asuka.

"Don't give me orders". She barked at me. As she closed the distance, I saw the Angel brace for a second front. It surged forward and I screamed. My arms felt like they were breaking again. I cringed at the pain, I wanted this to end. I looked at my energy countdown. 45 seconds to go.

"I'm here, hold that thing still"! Asuka said drawing her dual knives. She rushed and jumped forward and slashed the AT field open. She then struck at the Angel. The core moved at the last possible moment as she stabbed.

"I missed"?

"ASUKA! HURRY DAMN IT!" I cried as my arms were weaning.

"That damn thing's scurrying around"!

As I though all hope was lost I felt something. I looked to my right and saw Rei in Unit-00 reaching through the last of the AT field. She was screaming as she pressed against the wall of energy.

Then blackness…

Like the time I activated Unit-02, the world was torn from my perception, and I entered a realm of indefinable horror and beauty. I saw the world around me crumble and shatter millions of times. Had it not been for my lack of understanding of this sight, I would have been driven mad.

"Where am I, why am I seeing this" I saw Asuka dying in fashions I could not comprehend.

_**This is what you want, Lilin.**_

"NO! I don't want this" I cringed and held my head in my hands, trying to un-see these events.

_**Then you care for her, she is the one I want then. The union is bound by destiny, it cannot be prevented.**_

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER"!

_**Then the false one is ours. You will have to choose, one or the other.**_

"You can't have anyone! I'll protect them. I don't care who this false one is, but she is not yours to take"!

The voice was silenced. I had won.

"I'd rather die than let another be taken by you BASTARDS!"

I could rest now…..

No….

Not yet. I had a job to do.

The world flooded back into place as I saw and felt the Angels oppression on me again. The mass of churning light stared me in the face. It seemed like no time had passed at all. Asuka still could not hit the red spinning sphere. I felt my EVA cringe and lower under its weight. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"No" I said to no one.

"No…" I said again.

"NO!" I yelled at the abomination.

I raised my EVA to its feet. I crushed the Angels hands in mine. Even with the spikes in my arms I punched back at the mass. I wrangled the masses arms in mine. I could not last at this. As my hope began to fade I saw Rei finally reach the core and stop it. She grabbed it in both hands and didn't let go.

"NOW, Asuka!" I screamed at her.

"Die"! She yelled as she drove both her blades into the red ball and it cracked, splitting and spreading red blood everywhere. As the mass began lighter and now pressing down on me I backed away from the humanoid figure and pulled out the spikes. As I did the entire angel burst into red fluid. I simply fell over, and passed right the hell out.


End file.
